Boundaries
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Without even noticed from anyone, Draco started to have a thing for Harry and just confronts him with a kiss in the hallway, but what if things go even further than just a normal, innocent kiss? - Drarry. Rated M. Yaoi, M/M, BJ, sex. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the characters.


**Title: **Boundaries

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Drarry, D/H

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, boyxboy, M/M, slight cussing, blowjob, sexual scenes and sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own those two, nor do I own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling.

* * *

When Harry Potter woke up this morning, he quite felt a chill rushing down his spine. It was winter, of course it was cold in the room that he shared with Ron as well as with a few other boys from Gryffindor. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses when he noticed that the others left already. To his big luck, it was weekend and weekend always meant free time. Standing up, he grabbed his pair of jeans and put it on while he was looking around the room for a shirt, but all he could find was his grey hoodie which was sprawled over the bed - when did it get here? - and slid it on without putting any thought into it. Grabbing his shoes, he slid them on as well and left the room to walk downstairs, then walking to the big hall where everyone was talking and chatting while they were eating. Harry slid his gaze over the long tables and after he spotted his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, he smiled and walked over to them - but just to stop in the right time.

"Tch."

A familiar voice in front of him made him shudder lightly, despite it was brutally cold as hell and he slowly gazed up a bit, just to look in a pair of icy blue eyes, followed by messy blonde hair and a thin, pale face. "Potter, didn't expect you to sleep all day." Draco hissed, while the raven-haired male blinked in surprise, stiffening up a bit. "Uh.. how late is it, exactly?" Draco just gave him a face of disapproval before he walked over to the Slytherin's table and sat down with his two friends, or rather bodyguards.

Harry didn't put any thought into it but simply walked away from him and slid on the bench, while taking a bread from out of the several baskets that were standing on the table. Ron looked at him with agony and Hermione slowly cocked an eyebrow, while peeking at Draco from over the shoulder. "Any reason why you're late, Harry?" Ron asked carefully while pushing his plate away from him and when Harry looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, he sighed a bit. "You've been sleeping all day. Look, it's already 2 pm - and why the hell was Draco standing in front of you?" The other male shrugged while he glanced over to the blonde male who gave him a cocky smile. And this was the point when everything inside him stirred, making him sigh heavily. "Well then, I'm off." The ravenette stood up, ignoring the voices from his friends and when his gaze met Draco's, he immediately looked away, rushing down the hallway.

Abruptly, he stopped when he heard a second pair of footsteps, following him, but Harry couldn't do anything but to walk faster and it seems like the one who was following him, quickly keeping up their pace and from one moment to the another, he was yanked backwards and abruptly pushed against the brickwall. "H-Hey!" Harry protested, but a pair of lips interrupted him and he opened his eyes, just to see that it was a certain blonde male who broke the kiss in this moment when Harry raised his hand and slapped him across the cheek.

"What the hell, Malfoy?"

Harry stood there, eyes widened when Draco held his red cheek, desperately rubbing it several times when he lowered his gaze, but just to look at Harry again with a cramped smile on his face. "I'm sorry." Gulping hard, he backed away from the ravenette with a serious look on his face and when he removed his hand slowly from his cheek, Harry could see that it was red as fire, but he was trying to hold back. To touch it, to slide his hands over it, embracing it..

Okay, no. This had to stop, right here and now. The only thing he wanted to know was Draco's reason for the kiss. Even if it might have been a mistake or maybe even stopping Harry from running away, yet he really wanted to know it. "Why... why did you do that?" In all seriousness, he really didn't want to hear it. Then again, it probably was for the best, if Harry found out sooner or later and he wanted to hear it from his mouth, the lacy, pink mouth that just embraced his lips. Draco looked at him while scratching his other cheek with one finger and stepped closer to him again, his finger leaving his cheek and Draco put it under his chin instead, while his blue eyes gazed into his, his finger slowly moving.

"I have a thing for you, Potter. You probably don't realize it, but I do. I don't know why, but I'm starting to like you."

After Draco finished speaking, he moved his finger upwards and softly slid them over his pale lips, then he turned around and walked away, while looking back over his shoulder. Harry stood there, eyes widened at the fact that Draco just had confessed to him. Moving onward, he followed him slowly while peeking around. It was Saturday and he, the famous Harry Potter, was sliding through the corridors just to follow his rival, the one who always was so persitent towards him. When Draco headed towards the Slytherin common room, Harry peaked around the corner while Draco stood there, turning around.

"Thought so. Why don't you come over here, hm, Harry?"

Using his first name... even that would have been impossible for Draco to do back then when he and Harry barely even talked a word together and now he was getting that aroused from just one kiss and the sight of him. Walking over to him, he half-smiled while he pushed his glasses further up. Draco turned towards the picture which showed a pale woman, dressed in green clothes. _What a concidience_. He murmured the password and moments later, the picture moved , swinging inside while Draco gripped Harry's hand and leading him inside. It was normally forbidden to be in another common room, but right now, both of them didn't care right now. The blonde male still held his hand while they walked upstairs, heading straight to the boys' rooms. After opening the door and leading Harry in, he closed it again and pulled out his wand, murmuring something and after tossing it aside, he pushed Harry further to the bed, passionate pooling inside his eyes. Biting his lip, he slid his hand over Harry's chest before pushing him down the bed, removing all of his clothes and while Draco trailed his lips all over his body, Harry let out several soft moans while his hand got entangled in his soft, blonde hair and he let out another loud moan when Draco's mouth engulfed around his hard member, sucking him off completely.

"D-Draco.. ah.. I'm close.. to.."

Biting his lip, Harry wanted to avoid more moans but it was impossible. Draco's tongue was way too skilled when it lapped over his member, licking and sucking him off completely while his long, slender fingers bruised over his balls and from one to the next minute, he let go, coming right into Draco's mouth who wasn't even _close _to gagging - no, he just let go of his cock and swallowed all of the cum while he stood up and started stripping himself completely while he lowered himself a bit to pull a bottle of lube from under the bed and splurted it over his finger while Harry pushed his trousers down, followed by his boxers. While Harry started to relax a bit, Draco pushed a finger in, filling him out completely and right when he added another finger, Harry moaned out in pleasure. "Ah.. yes.."

After scissoring his hole, Draco went on top of him and grabbed his hips, turning him around so that he had now full view of his perfectely formed ass and he licked his lips while Harry pushed himself up a bit. "God.. you're beautiful.." Draco whispered, sliding his fingers over his back and grabbing his ass firmly, receiving another moan from the ravenette. Positioning himself in front of his entrance, Draco went atop him, sliding his hands down while their fingers got entangled and then he entered him, quick and barely noticing. When Draco moved, however, Harry moaned out again while the noise of naked skins slapping against eachother eoched around the whole room, followed by their lustful moans.

They kept moving while Draco kissed down his neck and stopped at the crook of his neck, just to suck down on it softly. Harry let out another loud moan and he felt himself letting go from all the pressure that he held in, coming all over the clean bedsheets while Draco came inside him just a second later, breathing hard. They both collapsed, Harry on the bed and Draco right on him, their naked, wet bodies pressed against eachother. Draco slid out of the raven-haired male while he pressed a kiss on his shoulder and Harry moved around, capturing his lips.

"Not bad, Harry, not bad at all." Draco said with a raspy voice, giving him a cocky smile.

Harry just smiled back, before kissing him again.

**- the end**


End file.
